It is well known that plumbing systems in high-rise buildings, i.e., buildings with at least eight to ten floors, experience numerous drainage problems, such as clogged drains and piping. This is chiefly due to the type of piping used in said buildings. More specifically, many high-rise buildings utilized piping with an internal geometry designed to balance pressures inside the plumbing system. This geometry has a disadvantage, however, of being prone to clogging because of the extreme curves and impasses disposed therein. This problem is not only prevalent in high-rise buildings, however, as many other types of buildings also experience draining issues with their plumbing systems because of similar issues.
A known method for removing debris from piping includes the application of chemical drain cleaners to the piping. Chemical drain cleaners are available in solid or liquid form. Unfortunately, chemical drain cleaners are not always effective for removing debris, especially when the debris is a solid obstruction. Furthermore, many chemical drain cleaners are dangerous and may cause damage to a user's eyes, lungs, and skin.
Another known method for removing debris from piping includes uses mechanical action, via a rigid apparatus known in the art as a “snake,” to move the clogged debris. Many known snakes are limited in length and size thereby rendering them ineffective for clogs disposed far downstream of the drain or inoperable to navigate around certain bends in a plumbing system. Moreover, in many instances the snake simply transports the clogged debris further downstream so as to create the same problem it was intended to solve. This is especially true for the above-described geometry used in many high-rise buildings.
Some known systems also utilize a pressure source, a vacuum, and a hose to apply varying amounts of pressure and suction to the clogged piping. The hose is normally inserted into the piping and must be equipped with an attachment to produce a tight fit between the hose and the outer drain of the pipe to create a seal. Unfortunately, due to the various sizes and shapes of piping and drains, the attachment may not be appropriately sized for the particular clogged pipe or drain, and may result in air leaking from the connection between the hose and the pipe or drain. Additionally, the amount of air pressure and suction applied to the clogged pipe or drain must be controlled through a controlling mechanism. This is obviously a time intensive task as the air pressure and suction ratio requires constant monitoring. These systems also do not permit the user to monitor the inside of the plumbing to ensure an effective removal of the debris because of the required air-tight configuration with the single opening to which the suction device is attached. Furthermore, this method often results in moving the debris to other areas within the clogged pipe or drain, instead of removing the debris, further complicating the problem.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.